The Dreamer and The Doctor
by FernyX3
Summary: Amy always wondered why she left her ordinary life to be with the Doctor. / Eleven/Amy oneshot.


Amy Pond always wondered exactly why she did it – why she decided to abandon her ordinary life for one that was so adventurous and extraordinary.

Most would've called her a normal girl when she was younger, until one night that made her a dreamer. That night when her bedtime prayers were interrupted by a loud crash outside. The night when she looked out of her bedroom window and saw that blue box out in the yard. Her life changed on the night when she ran outside and met face-to-face with the Doctor.

She never forgot that night, when a strange man, someone not even human, mysteriously crash-landed a blue box in the garden and asked for an apple. She led him inside, not even afraid as she would've been of most strangers, and went through several kinds of food before the Doctor settled on fish fingers and custard. She watched him eat, confused. Partially about the strange food combination he seemed to love, and even more so about him. Just who was he, and why did she trust him? What was it about him that made her feel completely safe?

Her eyes never left him and the butterflies in her stomach raged on as he took that crack in her bedroom wall and showed her that behind it was some kind of prison – that the crack itself was a sort of crack in time and space. She never asked how he knew all the things he was saying or why he decided for her to be the one he befriended that night. She just wondered who he really was – _what _he was.

Before long, she had abandoned all of her common sense, and as the Doctor began to leave, she asked to come with him. "Back in five minutes," he said, and she watched the TARDIS fade away, leaving behind an eerie silence. Perhaps any other child would've stood there a while, wondering if everything they'd just seen had really happened. But not Amy. In no time, she was back out in the garden with a packed suitcase, waiting for the Doctor to return. She never asked herself why. She never bothered to wonder why she trusted someone she'd known less than four hours enough to run away from home with him. Never wondered; she just waited, because nothing seemed more exciting than going on adventures with a strange Doctor who certainly seemed adventurous. She dreamed of extraordinary times with her extraordinary new friend. _Five minutes. Just five minutes, and I'll be out of here._

Five minutes very quickly became twelve years, and dreams of traveling with the Doctor became weekly sessions with four psychiatrists.

Amy Pond was heartbroken. With each passing year, she thought the pain faded a bit more, but she was terribly wrong. The pain grew ever-so-trickily, and she just grew to not even recognize the hurt. But it showed. It showed in all the drawings she made of him at first, and the nightly dreams. It showed in the way she'd still stare out her window sometimes, subconsciously still waiting for the TARDIS to appear in the garden. It showed in the way she was so scared and hesitant to fall in love with Rory, because she feared anything that might tie her to that time and place, in case the Doctor did come back for her.

Twelve years passed, and Amy was still a dreamer.

Twelve years later, and her dreams came true. She thought it was an actual dream when one night, she heard an all-too-familar voice from downstairs. _It can't be,_ she kept telling herself. Perhaps the psychiatrists had gotten to her, but she believed that there was no way the "Doctor" she'd dreamed of could exist. How likely was it that one night, a man really appeared from a box and did all those things she used to talk about?

Once she'd knocked him unconscious and chained him to the heater, she began to doubt herself. She stood there in the early morning, watching him carefully. She remembered the hair and the face, and definitely the voice. _No. There's no way this is him. The Doctor wasn't even real! That was just imagination-_ Her thoughts were cut off as he awoke and she looked him in the eyes. She lost herself in those eyes; she knew those eyes.

Twelve years of people telling her that she was crazy were suddenly gone. As she followed him that day, listening to his crazy plans and his desperate explanations of what was about to happen to the world, every single old feeling she once had came back. It all felt magical, to say the least. This was the Doctor, and this was real. She knew it before he showed her that apple she'd given him so long ago. She was just a bit mad, since he came back _much_ later than she expected. She couldn't stay mad, though. She just stepped back and watched him save the world.

That was only the beginning of things. Before she knew it, she was looking out her bedroom window again, and there he was. The Doctor and the TARDIS, out in the garden. She knew it was crazy, but she didn't care. Amy ran away that night; stepped into the TARDIS with the Doctor and never looked back.

She didn't know exactly when or how, but she fell in love with the Doctor. Perhaps she'd loved him secretly from the very first day she met him. Perhaps it was when they were on the roof, and he so bravely said, "I'm the Doctor." Maybe it was when they were first in the TARDIS together, taking off into the depths of time and space. Maybe it was when she decided to kiss him, just to test her own strength and "love" for Rory. She didn't quite know.

She loved being with him. She loved how she was actually floating in space, with him holding her by the ankle. She loved how they could just go anywhere or any time. She loved him; everything about him. She loved his smile, the way his eyes showed such happiness, the weird and random things he'd say, and all the little things about her personality. She loved how mad she made him sometimes, and she even loved how frustrated he looked whenever she did something to upset him. Most of all, she was pretty sure she loved how he seemed to give her a new kind of life – one where no one existed in the world but them, one where she didn't have to worry about anything.

Amy smiled as she thought about all those things.

"Amy, what are you smiling so big about so suddenly?"

She looked over at the Doctor, standing beside her, watching her with his usual curiosity. He'd been messing with the TARDIS controls, but had stopped completely. Her eyes locked with his for a moment – one of those moments she quite often had with him when they just looked at each other and knew everything they couldn't say. She smiled after a moment and shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing, really."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked over to her, somewhat pinning her between the TARDIS controls and himself, resting one hand on her waist and gently brushing the hair out of her face with the other. "Now, Amy. I know you're thinking about something. You looked so depressed for a while, then you suddenly smile? You're up to something."

That was another thing she loved about him: he was always able to tell when she was over-thinking or upset about something. Of course, she'd deny it just so he'd keep bothering her about it. She loved their playful arguments. "No really, I'm fine."

The Doctor smirked. "Really now?"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Yes, really."

"Alright then," the Doctor said suddenly, and let go of her, turning and going back to whatever he was working on. Amy stood there for a moment, completely dumbstruck. Why was he just giving up like that?

"Doctor..." He didn't look at her. He stared at the controls, acting as though he could no longer hear her. Amy couldn't tell if he was being serious now, or pulling another joke. She realized that was the one thing about him that irked her sometimes: she could never tell what was going on inside that madman's head.

Amy sighed. Maybe he didn't care about her as much as he pretended to sometimes... or maybe he was just testing her. Maybe he was playing a little game with her, and refusing to give in. She decided that maybe she _should_ let him win one of their little love games, just once.

He looked up at her once she stared to walk over to him. Besides, how could she resist those eyes? As if he already knew what she was doing, he stood up tall and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she fell into the hug. Her arms around his shoulders, holding on to him as though her life depended on it. She hid her face against his shoulder, and she sighed softly as she felt his breath against her neck. It was such a perfect moment to Amy, the way he held her as though her waist was made for his hands, and the way he ever-so-softly brushed away the hair around her neck and left a gentle kiss there.

She smiled, and whispered, "I love you..." It was one of those quiet things that she couldn't really control saying, but the moment just felt right. She worried that maybe she shouldn't have said it, especially since he began to pull away slowly. Confused and slightly hurt, she gazed into his eyes, searching for answers. _Does... does he love me...?_

He didn't answer, but smiled and leaned in, capturing her in a kiss. All thoughts flew right out of Amy's mind, as he pulled her back against him, and he pushed her against the wall. A cliché as she knew it was, she imagined that it was fireworks going off in her heart, and that the embers were falling down and lighting the butterflies in her stomach on fire. Never did she feel more alive than when she was this close to the Doctor – the one she really, truly loved.

She could tell that he was trying to restrain himself; his lips moved slowly against hers, but he was a bit tense, and she knew that he wanted something much more in that moment. Yet he stayed relatively calm, as though he knew that she wouldn't be ready to take it as far as he was. His hands held her waist gently, holding her against him, like he was just as scared to let her go as she was.

They pulled apart only once a desperate need for oxygen set in, and yet he still didn't let her go. He pulled her into another hug, and he whispered against her shoulder – words that she couldn't quite understand, yet she didn't care. She was too caught up in the moment, in the undeniable passion that ran they shared. She could feel his two heartbeats in his chest, against her own, racing, so fast that they almost felt like one continuous beat.

"Amy," the Doctor whispered before leaning in to kiss her neck again. "Remember that one time I told you to remember just one thing? That I'm definitely a madman with a box?"

"Of course."

"Well, there's two things you need to know."

They pulled apart again, just enough for him to look her in the eyes again. "One, I'm a madman with a box." He smiled what may have been the cutest smile Amy had ever seen.

"And the other thing?"

"The other thing that you need to know, Amy, is that I love you very, very much."

And as he leaned in to kiss her again, and as she once again lost herself in the love and passion she had for him, Amy suddenly realized why she chose to abandon her ordinary life back then. She knew exactly what made her run away with the Doctor. It was because she was so hopelessly in love with him – a love that all of time and space could never define.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've finally written a Doctor Who fanfiction~. This is my first one, and I'm only five episodes into the series, so if something here goes against canon, let's just pretend that this is not exactly a canon-following fic. :3<strong>

**Reviews, please? c:**


End file.
